degrassi_au_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Dom (BB)
Dom is one of the main protagonists in the Bloodbound series. He is portrayed by Dom Hunter. This is a RPG based off of Choices. We do not claim any of it. Personality He is curious, clever, perceptive, adventurous, as well as, “fierce and compassionate... and far braver than” he appears. He is daring and willing to take risks as he left everything behind to move to the city. Relationships Kamilah Sayeed Kamilah is the CEO of her own financial company, the head of the Vampire Council in New York, and one of Dom's love interests. In Season 1, Episode 5, after Dom convinces Adrian to turn Lily against Council regulation, the Dom and Kamilah restart on rocky terms. Kamilah tells Dom the level of danger he put Adrian in and threatens to kill him herself if anything bad happens to Adrian. She thinks of Adrian like a brother. Afterwards, Dom converses about her past and her relationship with Adrian, and Dom compliments her beauty. She said that conversing with Dom for the first time was “tolerable” in a complimentary manner. Dom kisses her for the first time in Season 1, Episode 8 during a game of Truth or Dare. Lily Spencer Lily is Dom's best friend, roommate, and one of his love interests. In the early episodes of Season 1, he dislikes how Lily is treated by her (now-ex) boyfriend and feels she deserves someone who doesn't take her for granted. Dom takes her out to try to cheer her up after they break up. Once they become roommates, Dom's friendship and love for her blossoms. Priya Lacroix Dom first mentioned being a big fan of Priya Lacroix’s work in fashion before meeting her. When Adrian brings Dom and April to her show, they are shocked to learn she is a vampire. Over time, Dom's opinion of her lowers because of her treatment of her houseboys and her predatory behavior towards him. He also gets angry with her for betraying him and the Council and vows revenge upon her. In Season 2, Dom gets closer to her and intimate with her, but the scene ends with Dom's death and then he wakes up and realizes it never actually happened. Powers/Abilities Even though he is human, he has some abilities. Psychic Powers/ESP: Dom displays some limited clairvoyance/psychic abilities. Scholar Jameson is aware of his psychic powers and is the one responsible for planting the magic tapestry pieces that allow him to see into the past of the Council. When the tapestry piece disappears, so do all his memories of seeing it and of having the flashback — making the extent of his abilities rather weak. Self Defense: Dom appears to have no formal defense training but is strong enough to hold his own in a fight against Nicole, and have a quick reactions to kill Ferals with a stake, and can wield a crossbow. When Langdon trapped and locked the group up for his collection, he is able to trick and fight Mr. Klempf to an even level. When he goes after Scholar Jameson, his combat skills prove an asset as he is strong enough to break hold of his psychic attacks, fast enough to stop him from escaping and strong enough to hold him down for him to kill. After being Turned into a vampire in Season 3, Episode 1, Dom also gained vampire abilities. Immortality: In Season 1, Episode 2, Adrian confirms that he does not age. Thus, we can assume the same can be said for Dom after his transformation into a vampire in Season 3, Episode 1. Super-Strength: In Season 1, Episode 2, Adrian confirms that he is strong enough to lift a car. Thus, we can assume the same can be said for Dom. This is proven to be true for him in Season 3, Episode 1, when he is able to use his strength to escape from the coffin which is buried underground. Healing Factor:: Accelerated healing is an ability that vampires possess that allows them to heal from physical injuries at supernatural speeds. If a vampire uses their blood such as when Adrian was done feeding on Nicole, they can heal the bite mark as well. Dom proves in Season 3, Episode 1, that the same counts for him. Heightened Senses: In Season 3, Episode 1, after Dom escapes from the coffin she tries to cover his ears but the sounds overwhelm her. When Kamilah Sayeed, Jax Matsuo, and Lily Spencer are all talking at once to Adrian, he winces in pain in his head until they decide to give him some space. He is also able to smell blood of the woman he chases. Enhanced Lung Capacity: In Season 3, Episode 1, he notices he doesn't need to breathe when he finds himself buried alive and has to break through to the surface. Weaknesses Sunlight: Sunlight is one of vampires' weaknesses. As Adrian stated, sunlight does hurt him and can prove fatal after more than thirty minutes of exposure. It's akin to hypersensitivity; overexposure causes, as Adrian describes it, an accelerated heat stroke. This same weakness can be assumed for Dom. Decapitation: Dismembering or manually removing the head of a vampire will result in instant and permanent death. Heart Extraction: Removing and subsequently destroying the heart of a vampire will also result in permanent death. Unquenched Bloodlust: When Adrian first became a vampire, he felt the powerful thirst for blood which no amount of water can relieve. In the brief period where he resisted the urge, Adrian experienced severe discomfort whereby he eventually gave in to his instincts. It is unknown yet how long a vampire can remain thirsty or what the extent of pain is when this need is unmet. When Vampires don't consume blood for extended periods of time, they tend to give in to their instincts and attack the nearest human nearby in order to suppress their thirst. Newly turned Vampires like April and Dom are the ones mostly affected by this problem. A Feral's Bite: A bite from a feral vampire is infectious to regular vampires because it can turn them feral too. When she was clanless, Lily was at a higher risk of going feral. Transformation Delay: When Kamilah tried to turn Dom, it took four days for the effect to take place. It is possible that it was his Bloodkeeper abilities.